berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpico
Serpico (セルピコ Serupiko?) is a secondary protagonist of the series. He is a servant of the noble Vandimion family who would join Guts' new party along with Farnese. __TOC__ Overview Serpico's role in Berserk is to act as Farnese's valet. Unknown to Farnese, he is actually her Illegitimate older half brother. He has been with Farnese most of his life, as her servant to begin with then as her escort and later herald when they were older. He is a skilled fencer and has even fought Guts and survived a couple of times. He also demonstrates great intelligence in his ability to use strategy in battles, as he chose to fight Guts on a very narrow ledge on a cliff, so that Guts could not draw his extremely large sword. Appearance Serpico is shown as a slender young man with blond hair. His most notable feature is that his eyes are closed at almost all times, except for when he is very serious. He is often compared to a fox because of this. Personality Serpico is polite in manner and very loyal and protective of Farnese. From his terrible life on the streets, he has grown to show very little emotion, often hiding his true feelings behind a facade of incompetence or sarcasm. He is scared of fire and dislikes the sight of blood, which makes him an unlikely warrior. He learned from growing up poor that revenge only brings more revenge, and avoids creating these situations. Farnese would sometimes force him into duels with other nobles that insulted his honor, but, though he was always far better than his opponent, he chose to purposefully end it in a draw, as he was well aware that the nobles would want revenge. Serpico views Farnese as his guardian angel for saving him from his miserable life on the streets, and somehow does not hate her, even after she condemned his demented mother for being a heretic (when she, quite obviously, was not), and forced him to burn her himself. Life The bastard child of the head of the Vandimion family, Federick Vandimion, and a former Vandimion maid, from an early age he had to look after his ill mother. He would often get into fights with teenagers wanting his food and medicine. When his mother found out she reminded him that he was of noble blood and should prepare himself because his noble father would come to get them. She handed him her locket which held a picture of a herself and Master Vandimion. He was first found by Farnese when he was 10 years old. He had been beaten by a group of teenagers and was laying in the snow when Farnese passed by and ordered her servants to "load the child into the cart, we're taking him home". After this point Serpico's life became the property of Farnese. She would make him jump out of windows, make the family dogs chase him and even make him swim in rapids. He once followed Farnese into the woods behind her family palace. She took him to her sacred place where she would burn "bad things" such as a pet bird that didn't grow to like her. Serpico later found out that when Farnese was younger she got out of the palace and took part in burning heretics. When her father told her to throw away a toy of hers because it was old she burnt it later that night. That toy symbolized her relationship with her father. Serpico was there with a blanket for Farnese. It was there where Serpico took the place of her toy and their relationship deepened to friendship as well as master and servant. One day he was stopped in the hallway by the master of the house, Farnese' father. This was the first time he had seen him. Master Vandimion asked to see the locket around Serpico's neck. This is when Serpico realized that this was his father. After some discussion, Vandimion told him that he could not acknowledge Serpico as his son because his three other sons were locked in battle for the right of succession. What he offered Serpico was the status of noble and constant advance in rank; in exchange Serpico was not to tell anyone that he was his son and to look after Farnese. Over the next seven years Serpico would accompany Farnese to nearly every event. Because of Farnese's status she would be constantly asked to dance which she would always refuse and even insult the man acquiring. This would anger the nobles because Farnese would then dance with Serpico all night. They felt resentment towards him discussing it as outrage at his common birth. A duel would normally occur every time after the ball. He would visit his mother often. Her illness had advanced to the point where she no longer saw her son but the noble man she fell in love with years ago. Suddenly one day Master Vandimion returned to the castle, wanting Farnese to marry the son of another wealthy family. That night Farnese went to her crematorium where she was contemplating her marriage. Serpico found her standing there naked, she instantly took him in her arms, stating that they were both warped and asking him to run away with her. Serpico knew she was developing feelings for him so he refused her offer. When he got back to the mansion Farnese had set it alight. Unknown to Farnese a chandelier was about to fall on her until Serpico saved her. The next morning Master Vandimion cancelled Farnese's wedding and sent her off to a convent along with Serpico. Years of peace passed as they were at the convent. Farnese's status gave her the role of Captain of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. This was not because of her fighting skill or her tactical thinking, but because tradition says that the captain must be a female. Serpico naturally joined the holy iron chain and attained the rank of herald. The pair of them were then introduced to the second in command, Azan. The Holy Iron Chain Knights acted as ceremonial guards which would carry out the churches order and burn heretics. Serpico knew that these people weren't Satanists, but people who rebelled against the money grabbing churches. Even though he knew that could have been his fate, his loyalty towards Farnese was greater than his distaste for their duties. Eventually he came face to face with his mother at the stake. As he whispered her name, Farnese overheard and denied that she was his mother. Farnese demanded that he burn her personally to prove it. Retribution Arc Serpico's first appearance in the manga is in Volume 14. He, along with the Holy Iron Chain Knights have been following the rumours and destruction left by Guts. This has given Guts a bad reputation making the Vatican see him as the Hawk of Darkness, which was in the Holy See prophecy. He first comes off as a rather aloof and comical member of the Knights, though this is simply tactic to hide his true potential and abilities. As the Knights come across the destruction left by a previous fight of Guts', Serpico is able to determine the cause of death with glances upon the corpses, stating it was done by one man with a large sword. Farnese, Serpico and the Knights pursue Guts and eventually catch up with him, the Knights and black swordsman soon exploding into a bloody battle in which Serpico remains at the side lines with Farnese. Serpico only takes part in the fight in theory, when Guts makes a jump for Farnese and a stray piece of wood directly strikes an arrow in Guts' leg causing him to falter and in turn take a random thrust of Farnese sword. While it is not shown to be his work, from his skill and devotion to protecting Farnese it is quite possible to be one of his tactical tricks. After Guts' capture, Serpico comments to him as he is taken out of Farneses tent to not torment her due to her cuteness, showing more of his playful nature before being seen in the next capture darting after Guts on horseback to save Farnese, his dedication being the highlight. Serpico arrives after the battle with the evil spirits to find Farnese naked over Guts but the situation being far what it seems as she orders him to kill Guts for her honor which the Herald refuses to do due to not wanting to die pointlessly. She slaps Serpico and runs off, leaving the pair to have a brief conversation in which Guts' comments on owing Serpico one for letting him go, however the pair then strike towards each other, Serpico connecting his blade to Guts cheek while having his boots scraped open yet remaining unharmed. Serpico refuses to continue into a battle and quickly returns to Farneses side, his underestimated skill being commented on by Guts. Along with the Holy Iron Chain Knights, Serpico travels to the Tower of Conviction, remaining by Farneses' side for the majority of the time. In the dinner hall where Jerome and a couple of other Knights are mocking Farneses' leadership while she is also present only a few tables down Serpico pretends to accidently spill his meal onto their table, making them aware of his presence and directing their mocking towards him, instead of bad mouthing Farnese behind her back. He is noticed once more by Jerome during the burning of some supposed heretics as Serpico draws his blade on a man intending to throw a young boy onto the flame since his father was one of the heretics. Though having his blade drawn to the mans neck Serpico only comments of the boys proven innocence, followed by excusing himself due to feeling ill; a couple of knights mention that Serpico always goes to rest during the burnings. Jerome follows him being unconvinced that he is truly ill yet he is rather glad to see he is not the only one whom finds their duties unpleasant, pointing out Serpicos' kind nature. Serpico swiftly denies being the saviour of the child and simply states that they had something in common since his own mother was burnt at the stake three years ago, after that the Herald takes his leave. He is next seen alongside Farnese as a report of the black swordsman, Guts, has been spotted in Albion as well as the location of the pagans chambers being revealled. The Knights swiftly climb over the mountains to reach the said destination only to find the pagans' bodies taken over by the evil spirits and battle breaks out, Serpico showing little himself though briefly commenting on retreating and killing a pagan attacking Farnese. He is soon to disappear from the fighting however as he moves to confront Guts on a the hidden cliffside path to continue their duel. As their battle rages Guts is soon to realise that Serpico is a masterful tactican from the lack of room for Guts to use his blade, to the sun being in his eyes and even a comment about how Caska has been caught already only to cause Guts to be more reckless and impatient, Serpico knowing full well that Guts' strength is superior to his own in a straight fight. Though things seem to be looking in Serpicos' favour Guts' is able to use his insane inhuman strength to catch and hold onto Serpicos' rapier before snapping it with his metal hand, followed quickly by a volley of bolts from his crossbow; yet Serpico is able to avoid each shot and even grasp one of Guts' small bombs, using the explosion as a distraction to retreat. Guts acknowledges his skill before moving off to find Caska, leaving Serpico to ponder on why he challenged Guts in the first place, though during the fight the thoughts of how Guts makes Farnese feel pain briefly filled his mind. Millennium Falcon Arc The Witch of The Forest Farnese asks Guts if she may follow him so she can learn the ways of the world. Guts allows this and her and Serpico follow Guts. Days later Guts and Serpico are alone and they talk. Serpico makes it clear that he would kill Guts if he was strong enough but knows he holds no chance. With the encounter of the witch Flora that Serpico is given a cloak and sword that has been blessed by the wind spirit. The cloak has the power to sweep arrows and swords aside and the sword has the power to cut any opponent in half. The Battle Against the Trolls During the fight against the trolls in the nearby town, Serpico teams up with Guts to take on two of the strongest monsters, An Ogre and a Kelpie, A Slender Human Sized Lizard with the power to manipulate water. Serpico takes on the Kelpie, to where its a very vicious fight, due to Schierke's Spell, it gives him the oppurtunity to strike a finishing blow. Serpico.jpg|Serpico gathering resources with Guts and Isidro training in the background Serpico1.jpg|Serpico utilizing the power of the Sylph spirits Band of Hawk Invading The Forest After escaping the Troll Realm, Grunbeld of the Neo Band of Hawk challenges the weakened Guts. This causes him to have to put on the Berserker armor, which results in him being possessed by his hellhound od, which causes him to be possessed by the armor. After Guts keeps Grunbeld at bay, he unintentionally sets his sights on Guts's crew. Serpico decides to be in the front line and possibly try to defend them against the possessed Guts. Serpico a few days later remembers this, and it is a good forshadowing that the two of them would fight again. Farnese Retrieval Farnese then decides to visit her father and we get introduced to her mother, and other brothers. Serpico then goes with her, due to loyalty. Guts wants Serpico to have their rematch before they both leave. Serpico, with serious eyes tells him that it would be pointless. Guts and company realize that Farnese returning to her kingdom in exchange for a ship and good health doesn't add up. They all decide to get her back. Serpico telepathically tells Schierke to meet him in the back of the mansion. When they arrive, Serpico challenges Guts to the promised rematch between the two. Guts and Serpico aren't using their full powers. Guts just using his sword and not going berserk, and Serpico without his wind attire, and just with a rapier. Serpico has the advantage since its in an area where there are pillars that prevents Guts from fully swinging his sword and leaves Serpico with openings. Also, with the debris falling because of Guts using his sword, Serpico uses this for distraction. During the battle, Serpico reveals that since meeting Guts that its made him happy that him and Farnese are now free of her being emotionally fearful and him being cold. Serpico, not wanting these good feelings to change them, and the possibility that Farnese and the rest of Guts's crew could be slayed by his armor, he becomes more aggressive and actually tries to kill him, but he is defeated. After the fight, Serpico gladly accepts defeat, to where Guts spares his life and they are friends again. Isidro later asks Guts how much he held back, but Guts reveals that he couldn't hold back against Serpico, considering his good skills. He had to go all out at normal form considering the circumstances. Battle of Vritanis Serpico leads everyone to where Farnese, by the time they arrived, a tiger Pishacha is present mauling on nobles (this was Ganishka's attempt to kill off nobles w/ power, influence and authority over an army), now equipped w/ his magic items, he quickly saves Farnese from getting killed by quickly grabbing her before the tiger's paw could reach her, after Guts killed that Pishacha, a bunch of others jumped in from the windows, Serpico put Farnese down w/ the group and asks Schierke the location of the Kushan casters possessing the tigers, he got out to finish them off. Ganishka showed himself through his mist form and informs everyone of his intent and the nightmare of what'll happen, Pishachas and Dakas are appearing from the mist and are attacking Vritanis meanwhile Serpico and his party are making their way for a ship, forcing/defending their way into hordes of enemies and eventually face Dhaiva w/ Guts and Isidro. When Isidro successfully hits Dhaiva w/ the mini bombs Guts gave him, Dhaiva summons his trump, the Khundalini Present He now follows Farnese on her journey with Guts fighting the Apostles. His relationship with Farnese is changing because she no longer relies on him as much as she used to. Category:Characters Category:Humans